liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Hatsume
PE Uniform= |-|Workshop Gear= Personal Characteristics Name: Mei Hatsume Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Support Hero Height: 157 cm (5'2") Description: Mei is a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the centre, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. In her first appearance, she wears the regular U.A. gym uniform (a dark blue tracksuit decorated with the letters “U” and “A”), but she also adds some of her own gadgets onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carries around, oversized speed-assisting boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders. She’s later seen wearing a plain black tank top with workshop coveralls tied casually around her waist, with the same goggles on her head. Summary is a student attending U.A. High School's Department of Support from Class 1-H. Mei is an intelligent, off-setting, and assertive girl, frequently making those around her uncomfortable. She loves inventing gadgets, which she refers to as her "super cute babies." Mei has a habit of "getting straight to the point" and is quite shameless and opportunistic in regards to advertising her creations. While talking to people, she has a tendency to get awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her, only to result in her still closing said distance. Mei displays no fear when it comes to failing, seeing it as a chance to learn and improve next time, which is why she does not mind when her inventions fail. Mei can be seen as self-centered due to putting her love of inventions and gadgets above others, but this is not so much selfishness as it is a desire to improve herself. She has shown to be a little absent-minded and thus easily distracted. Mentality Intelligence: Genius. Mei is remarkably intelligent and innovative, creating many different pieces of equipment on her own that can aid her in any number of situations. She depends mostly on her inventions to perform obstacles and tasks. Power Loader acknowledges Mei's talent in the field of inventing, calling her one of a kind. She also seems to have a keen business and marketing sense, manipulating Iida into helping her advertise her products, which she did for the entirety of their ten minute match. She is also a competent combatant, as she only lost to Iida because she forfeited. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, D/2, Low D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Telescopic Vision) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Typically uses her inventions to fight as opposed to physical combat and likely doesn't possess any special physical attribute as she doesn't train like heroes in training), Wall level (The malfunction of one of her invention made a explosion of this scale) to Building level with inventions (Managed to trip up Iida several times during their fight in the Sports Festival. Injured Izuku with her Power Suit) Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion of this scale completely uninjured) Speed: Supersonic reactions (Dodged circles around Iida during their match and only lost because she forfeited) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with inventions Weaknesses: Occasionally her inventions can malfunction. She can be a bit absentminded and easily distracted.2 Arsenal Standard Equipment: *'Goggles': A pair of steampunk-looking goggles. It is unknown if they have any practical applications aside from those of regular goggles. *'Hydraulic Bracers': A support item that detects an incoming enemy and extents a telescopic metal pole to push the wearer out of the way. *'Capture Gun': A pistol that fires capture nets. It can be shot five times before one needs to reload it. *'Electromagnetic Soles': A pair of boots that improve the wearers footwork. * : This device is a combination of a wire with an arrow-like grappling hook attached to the end, which can be used to reach distant surfaces. * : Two big metallic boots that have turbines implanted inside them, which allows the wearer to hover above the ground. Optional Equipment: *'Auto Balancers': A support item that takes the form of leg braces an a backpack. The function of this device is to prevent the wearer from falling, unless they intend to. *'Jet Pack': A creation of Mei's, this device is a metal backpack with two turbines on the bottom part of the backpack that will activate when the wearer presses the activation switch. * : A creation of Mei's, this device inhibits and drains speed and stamina of a user. This allows the user to fight on the same level as a weaker, less experienced opponent. *'Power Suit': A mechanical suit that senses muscle contraction and aids in movement. Mei's 49th invention. *'Electric Booster': A speed booster that generates minimum heat. Mei's 36th invention. *'My Adorable Baby': A robot suit with iron soles. Unintentionally explosive. Mei's 202nd invention. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zoom:' Mei's Quirk gives her eyes the ability to zoom in on something at a distance. If she really focuses, Mei can observe things as far away as five kilometers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Mechanics Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier D/1